Mercury's Love
by SailorAUWriter
Summary: Mercury, also known as Princess Ami, has always been quite distant and shy, even with her family. She never stayed at big events for very long, always retreating to the comfort of her palace library. One day she meets a handsome stranger who changes that. Past love one-shot.


Foot steps echoed down the halls of Mariner Castle. Everyone was out enjoying the ball except for one. A fair maiden of blue made her way elegantly down the maze of hallways. Short blue hair swayed as she walked, her blue eyes kept ahead of her. She made her way to the castle's library, pausing before entering.

Looking around she felt the presence of another person there with her. "Is someone there?" She looked around and listened quietly. Shrugging it off she opened the door and went in.

Hundreds of shelves lined the walls alone. Organized my a very complex system, the Princess was the only one who knew where to find anything. The book keeper greeted her at the entrance, pleased to see her once again. With a small smile she greeted him back. She had been here hundreds of times as a small child. It was her one place where she was at peace in her own home.

* * *

Locked in the library for hours now, she finished yet another book. "Which one?" She looked through a few books on a near by shelf, reading the summary of each one. She got a shiver as she she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck.

"Why not this one, your majesty?" A man's voice came from behind her.

She turned to see a young man with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I..." She looked back into his peridot eyes staring her down as he offered her a book. "What is it?" She looked at it's blank cover and back side.

"It is a book on minerals. You seem to like reading things like this and I thought you might like this book too." He smiled handing it to her.

She stared at him, entranced by his looks. "How do you know what I like?"

He gave a light-hearted chuckle making her blush. "Pardon me, I don't mean to laugh Princess, but its not hard to tell by looking at the books themselves. You take extra care of the ones you like, that's why they look untouched. When you go to open them you can tell they have been read many times though." He gazed at her with gentle eyes.

The princess blushed, opting to look down at the floor. "I didn't realize. What are you doing here? Do you like to read too?" She looked back up at him curiously.

"I don't read too much anymore, as I have other import things to do." He admitted, trying to avoid her other question, and looked at all the books around them.

"That's a shame." She looked at the book he picked out for her. "I love reading. You can learn so much from such small things." She blushed happily, hugging it close to her.

The man looked down at her, amused by her actions. "Is that so?" He watched her nod happily. "Learning alone isn't very fun to me." He noticed her questioning look, making him grin. "I know, what do you say to being my teacher? Every week we can meet here and you can read to me anything you want. I'll even let you test me on it." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help the smile that made its way on her face. "That sounds lovely. Oh!" Her eyes snapped open at a question she forgot to ask. "What is your name?"

The man bowed before her. "My name is Zoicite, your majesty." He looked back up at her. He remembered he had somewhere to be and apologized to her. "Until next time Princess." He took one of her dainty hands in his, placing a soft kiss on it before turning to leave.

Her face heated up and her heart skipped a beat. "W-wait!" She called out to him, embarrassed at her tone.

He turned back to face her, curious about what she had to say. "Yes your majesty?"

"Ami." She hugged the book close to her. "I would like it if you just called me Ami." She looked to the ground again, her cheeks a bright red.

Zoicite smiled and nodded in agreement. "Until we meet again, Ami."

* * *

They did meet again, every week at the same time. Ami looked forward to their meetings. She had only a handful of friends that she got to see every so often. Zoicite was different though. He brought joy into her everyday palace life. The more they read and spent time together, the more outgoing she became.

In the middle of yet another ball, Ami found herself making her way down the halls to the library. This time was different, she was different. As she passed others she made sure to greet them first, even keeping a smile on her face after they passed. She opened the doors and went to the back where they would always read. She giggled to herself as she picked out a few books.

"Someone is happy today?" Zoicite's voice came from behind her. He walked over to her kissing her hand.

Ami blushed and smiled at him. "I'm just excited to read that's all. I enjoy reading to you." She took a few books and sat down on a cushioned bench they had placed in there.

Zoicite smiled at her look of joy. He sat beside her and listened as she began to read. After a while he couldn't help, but stare at her in a daze.

Ami noticed and stopped reading. "Is something wrong Zoicite?"

He laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, I was just..." He looked at her then turned away with a sly grin. "Oh it's nothing."

Ami put a hand on his, catching him off guard. "Please tell me. I wont laugh or tell anyone. You can trust me." She looked at him with serious eyes, desperate to help.

For the first time she was the one to make him blush. Zoicite cleared his throat trying to ignore the blush on his face. "I was just admiring how beautiful you are." He smiled at her.

"How beautiful I am?" Ami looked at him bewildered with crimson cheeks. She pulled away nervously. "I wouldn't say that..."

Zoicite took her hands in his and made her face him. "Well that's exactly what I do say. You're very beautiful. Weather your smiling, laughing, reading and especially when you're blushing." He could tell she was nervous so he brought her into an embrace to calm her down. "Ami, may I ask you something?" He whispered so that only she may hear.

She nodded into his chest and listened to what he had to say.

"How do you feel about me?" He pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

Her heart was out of control. "How do I..." She blushed harder, thinking it over. "I don't know." She could almost feel the hurt in his eyes when she said that. "I've never felt anything like this before. I've read so many book, but none of them have the words to describe what I feel when we're together." She tried to calm herself down. "I-"

Zoicite placed a hand to her cheek and gently pulled her to him. He stared deep into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

* * *

 **Leave a comment let me know what you think! This is supposed to be a one-shot in a mini series that I'm doing. It's my first one so I dunno if it's any good.**


End file.
